


Presents

by JustBeStill



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Happy moments - Freeform, Loneliness, M/M, So Much Cuteness, cute moments, good memories, plushtrap loves his gift, stuffed animals, these are Plushtrap’s memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Benny gets a present for Plushtrap so he won’t be lonely anymore.
Relationships: Plushtrap/The Crying Child
Kudos: 8





	Presents

"Here, I got this for you." Benny said, handing Plushtrap something that the rabbit did not recognize. It was soft, and his paws sunk into the fabric. He looked up at his human with a questioning gaze.

"It's a stuffed animal," the child went on to explain. "Sometimes people sleep with them to feel less lonely or scared. I thought you might like one to keep you company when I'm away at school."

Plushtrap snuggled into it to test its softness, and he felt calmed.

He took Benny's hand into his paws and kissed it. It would do just fine.


End file.
